


Meekus Marcus Just Kind of Happens To People Part 1

by tannoreth



Series: DND Fic [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), QDND
Genre: M/M, ben said this was totally canon it definitely happened, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannoreth/pseuds/tannoreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knock on the door made Nifty look up, but Meekus slipped into the cabin before Nifty could shut the door on him, and Nifty groaned inwardly. He didn’t need this interfering, gossipy mage snooping around his cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meekus Marcus Just Kind of Happens To People Part 1

A knock on the door made Nifty look up, but Meekus slipped into the cabin before Nifty could shut the door on him, and Nifty groaned inwardly. He didn’t need this interfering, gossipy mage snooping around his cabin.

“Hello,” said Meekus.

Nifty stared at him silently.

“I think we need to have a talk,” said Meekus. Nifty continued to stare. He wasn’t going to speak unless Meekus gave him some news worth replying to.

Meekus waited for a moment for Nifty to reply, then said, as if prompting him, “About Sarah.”

Sarah? The little dark-haired half elf? Nifty frowned. What did she have to do with him, unless she was some kind of criminal? She seemed too clumsy to be a proper criminal though.

Meekus pressed his hands together in front of his mouth thoughtfully. “She’s – I’m pretty sure she’s your daughter.”

That was news.

Nifty’s stomach dropped horribly.  It was – honestly, it was possible, but why now, when he’d finally just made Inquisitor? This was _not the time_ to have some bastard child from nearly twenty years ago trying to ruin his reputation.

He stood up, trying to herd Meekus back out of the small cabin.

“No,” he said bluntly. “She’s not.” After all, what proof could Meekus have?

Meekus raised his eyebrows and stood his ground, refusing to be herded out. “She seemed very sure. She’s from Windfast, you know. Didn’t you work there as a tax collector?”

Nifty swallowed, going cold. Sarah had looked familiar from the moment he saw her, but he only realized now where he’d seen a face like hers before. He _did_ work there, and if her mother was who he thought she was –

Still, he reassured himself, Meekus didn’t seem to have any proof. Just the word of some girl who could easily be lying. The fact that Nifty had worked as a tax collector didn’t mean anything, really. There wasn’t any _logical_ connection between that and the existence of Sarah.

“She’s probably just resentful because I was doing my job and took her lazy family’s last penny,” he said nonchalantly.

Meekus put a hand on Nifty’s shoulder, and Nifty twitched. “I know that tax collectors have a bad reputation, and I’m sure that isn’t the profession you were hoping to go into, but feeling bitter about your life’s path doesn’t mean you have to live up to that reputation.”

“I’m an Inquisitor!” Nifty snapped, pushing away Meekus’s hand.

Meekus shrugged. “Whatever you are now, you’ve made mistakes in your past. You need to own up to them and do what’s right by Sarah.”

That was it. Nifty wasn’t going to listen to Meekus Markus, probably never so much as stolen an apple, give _him_ advice on how to live his life. He grabbed his cane and lunged forward, catching Meekus off balance and pinning him to the cabin door. Meekus’s eyes widened. He gasped for air as Nifty pressed the cane against his throat and twisted, hard enough to leave vicious red marks on his skin.

“I don’t need to do anything,” he hissed. “You’ve got no proof she’s my child. The little bastard is probably lying to get money out of me. Yes, I worked in Windfast, and I probably ruined her family’s life or something by taking what they owed, but it was my job, and she’s no right to spread slander about me to ruin my reputation like this. She’s no saint herself, I’m sure.”

Meekus sighed and shook his head. His voice was hoarse from the damage to his throat. “Nifty. I’m not even angry, just disappointed.”

Hold on a moment. Nifty frowned. Surprise aside, Meekus didn’t look nearly as frightened as people normally did when he did this. His eyebrows were drawn together, but in concern, not fear. Concern for what? He wasn’t scared for his own skin, so…concern for Sarah? Surely not concern for Nifty?

Meekus opened his hands, palm outward. “I’m just trying to have a little talk with you, that’s all. In my conversation with Sarah earlier– “

Nifty wrenched the cane up, cracking Meekus along the jaw, and Meekus cried out in pain. Good. Make him shut up. Nifty didn’t want to hear another word about Sarah.

Meekus turned to face Nifty again, working his jaw to make sure it wasn’t broken. He shook his head, looking…well, disappointed. Nifty didn’t like that expression at all. Usually at this point people were begging for him to let them go.

Meekus sighed again. “I didn’t plan for this to go this way, but it doesn’t really seem like you want to listen.”

Utterly confused, Nifty stared at him. Go what way? Of course Meekus hadn’t planned for Nifty to attack him – although what did he expect when he came poking his nose into everyone’s private business – but Meekus sounded like he was still in charge of the situation when he clearly wasn’t.

As Nifty was distracted by his strange behavior, Meekus unexpectedly grabbed the cane, and twisted around, and then –

And then without really understanding how it happened, Nifty found their positions reversed. He was being pinned at throat and wrists with his own cane, and Meekus was standing in front of him, fucking _smiling up at him_. It wasn’t even a triumphant smile, it was a smile full of horrible things like pity and sympathy and serene kindness. He’d swear Meekus was barely trying to hold him down, but no matter how much he struggled Nifty couldn’t move him.

“You shouldn’t do these things to people,” Meekus told him. Nifty clenched his teeth and tried to kick him off, to no avail. Meekus wouldn’t budge, and dodged his kicks. “I do know about Sarah’s mother, and –“

“Shut up!” Nifty snarled, losing his temper entirely.  Meekus clicked his tongue.

“I know about Sarah and her mother, and it’s horrible that you do those things to people,” Meekus continued. “You can’t abuse your power like that.”

Nifty’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. It wasn’t that he felt bad about Sarah’s mother, because taxes were taxes and if you didn’t want to pay them you deserved what you got. He just didn’t like the idea of Meekus knowing about it. He didn’t like the idea of Sarah being on this ship with him, of being trapped in a floating wooden box with her. Honestly, he didn’t like the idea of Sarah at all. What was her mother thinking, keeping a child conceived from something like that?

“You don’t know anything, you just know what she told you,” he insisted, slightly desperately.

Meekus looked at him pityingly, which was worse than anything else. “She wasn’t lying. And you can’t _do_ that to people, you can’t take advantage of the fact that they’ll do anything not to get in trouble with the law. You’re supposed to enforce the law, not use it to your own advantage.”

Nifty ground his teeth and refused to say anything else.

Meekus sighed one more time and shook his head.

“Look,” he said. “It seems like you don’t really understand what I’m getting at here. Having power over someone doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want to them. If you aren’t going to listen to me, I’m just going to have to show you.”

Nifty snorted. Meekus thought he had power in this situation, did he? He’d see about that, once they got off this boat and back to the real world, where Nifty was an Inquisitor and could bring Meekus up on any kind of charges he liked, including assault and battery –

And – wait – was Meekus _meaning_ to press his leg between Nifty’s thighs like that?

The answer to that question became very definitely _yes_ as Meekus released one hand on Nifty’s cane – somehow still holding Nifty in place, he must be using magic to do this because Meekus was definitely _not_ that strong – and slid that hand onto Nifty’s hip, touching bare skin between his shirt and the waistband of his pants.

“Now,” said Meekus. “Tell me anytime you want me to stop.”

What? Nifty was mostly just confused, not thinking about whether he _wanted_ Meekus doing this or not. But Meekus slid his thumb just under the edge of Nifty’s pants and leaned forward to nip at his jawline – the same spot where Nifty had hit Meekus with the cane a moment ago – and a shiver went down Nifty’s spine. Gods, he wasn’t _actually_ getting turned on by this, was he?

He was, he realized in horror as Meekus continued to place small bites along his jaw, ear, neck – nothing hard enough to really hurt, and without thinking he tilted his head back, asking for more.

He heard Meekus chuckle, and he snapped his chin back down, but too late. Meekus pressed the length of his body to Nifty’s, dug his fingernails in to Nifty’s sides, and sucked hard against Nifty’s collarbone. Nifty twisted against him, struggling not to react, but Meekus twisted back, rocking their hips together.

It was too late to pretend he wasn’t turned on by this, but maybe if he just – he could always do what Meekus said and tell him to stop – but that would be allowing Meekus to best him – Nifty’s thoughts were disjointed, interrupted whenever Meekus dipped his fingers below the waistband of his pants, painfully teasing.

But then Meekus stopped moving and said, “Do you want me to do this?” and it was so gentle and kind and _how could he possibly ask that after what Nifty just tried to do to him?_ He gaped down at Meekus, but when he didn’t respond, Meekus pulled away and he found himself gasping, “No – I mean - I mean, yes!” Gods above, he hated himself.

Meekus frowned. “Was that a no or a yes?”

Nifty’s face burned, but he muttered, “Yes,” again.

Releasing the cane entirely and tossing it onto the bed, Meekus pulled Nifty down to the floor of the cabin. He went easily, his legs buckling under him.

For a moment, he thought about scrambling away, about kicking Meekus, about saying “Actually, no, get out of my room.” But then Meekus knelt between his legs and calmly – he was so fucking calm about the whole thing – said, “Take off your pants,” and Nifty found himself scrambling to get his pants unlaced.

Meekus helped pull Nifty’s pants off, then knelt down again and hooked Nifty’s legs up over his shoulders. He snapped his fingers, but Nifty couldn’t see what happened.

He flinched in surprise when Meekus put his finger to Nifty’s ass and it was cold and slick with something. _Fucking mages,_ he thought, and then, _Gods-_ as Meekus pushed his finger in. He squirmed against the discomfort, something he hadn’t experienced in a while, and Meekus immediately stilled again. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck you, don’t stop,” Nifty snapped. Meekus smiled again, although this time it was less beatific and more of a shit-eating grin. “I think it’s going to be the other way around, actually,” he said.

Nifty _hated_ him.

Meekus added another finger, and Nifty bit his lip, determined not to react. Meekus crooked his fingers inside Nifty, moving until he found the spot that made Nifty suck in his breath, his hips jerking involuntarily.

“Relax,” said Meekus, “You’re too tense, it’ll hurt,” and Nifty thought he might _scream,_ he was being fucking _scolded_ in the nicest way possible.

“Then fucking hurt me,” he replied acidly, although it lost some of its effect when it came out that breathy.

Meekus shook his head. “That’s not really the point here, I think.” He continued to move his fingers, scissoring them slightly and making Nifty twist and pant beneath him.

It was agonizing, not because it hurt – it didn’t, Meekus was being very gentle and very thorough about it. _Too_ gentle, and Nifty hissed in frustration, then swallowed his pride and said, “If you’re going to put it in me, just do it already. Fuck.”

Meekus’s eyes widened briefly and he seemed to bite back a laugh, and Nifty was going to kill him for that as soon as he finished killing himself. “That sounds like a yes.”

He removed his fingers and repositioned himself, then slowly pushed in. It burned and ached and Nifty arched his back, fingers grasping at the floorboards.

Meekus’s hand, warm and wet now, grasped him and stroked slowly, too slowly, and he groaned in frustration, canting his hips up into Meekus’s hand. Meekus slowly picked up speed with his hand, matching the speed of his thrusts.

Nifty closed his eyes, trying not to think about what was happening, trying not to remember that he was being fucked on the floor of the ship’s cabin by the stupid interfering mage. It got easier as pleasure curled deep in his stomach and his skin felt tight and hot. His breath became shallow gasping and feeling like he was chasing after something, he tilted his hips down so that Meekus would hit the sweet spot inside him again and – ahh –

He quickly bit off his cry, and prayed no one was walking by or in the cabin next door. Just as he was collecting his thoughts again, Meekus groaned and jerked against him, his hands tightening on Nifty’s thighs. He stayed still for a moment, breathing heavily, eyes closed, then slowly pulled away.

“Now, wasn’t that nicer than the other way?” said Meekus.

Nifty groaned in agony – alright, fine, mostly the agony of embarrassment – but otherwise refused to answer. He was sprawled across the cabin floor, his hair horribly disheveled and skin blotchy red, clothing half on and cum almost certainly staining his shirt. Meekus looked unfairly put together, already buttoning up his pants and finger-combing his hair back into place.

“Do you want me to help you get cleaned up?” he asked.

 _“No,”_ Nifty said loudly and clearly.

Meekus smiled down at him, and that was _definitely_ the shit-eating grin. He walked over to the door and said over his shoulder, “I’ve told Sarah to meet me in my cabin in an hour. You should be there too, we’re going to have a talk.”

The door closed behind him. Nifty silently let his head fall to the floor. This was turning out to be the worst trip of his life.


End file.
